Rotten Apples
by Spoiled Rotten Princess Kitty
Summary: Lottie Fergeson, a Gulf war vet, a trained sniper, and a skilled assassin, is now about to face an exceptionally daunting task: High School at the age of 32. Together with Tyler Crowley, George Miller, and Velma Fergeson, they will uncover a disturbing truth about the Cullen family, and maybe save a couple of lives along the way.
1. Chapter 1

So, after I wrote my little one-shot of Make It Look Like An Accident, a lot of people asked me if I could do a spin-off series about people who are trying to kill Bella and the Cullen family.

Well, it's not exactly a continuation of Accident, but rather, something that's been greatly expanded with the idea of assassins in Forks.

This is rated M for extreme violence, and I'm sure that you won't have to wait long to find out why that is. Also, there might be a strong word here and there, and there will be a bit of sex after a bit. But the M is mostly for the violence.

Also, this is also unbeta'd, so if you spot anything amiss, please let me know.

Cheers and happy reading, Kitty.

* * *

A young woman opened the door to the small diner and slipped in quietly. She sat in the booth against the back wall. Her eyes, hidden behind dark glasses, were constantly shifting between the bustling wait-staff, to the other patrons at the restaurant, to the door, out the wide, picturesque window that looked over the bustling New York City street.

A waitress came over to the woman's table. Her dress was about three sizes too small for her, and her rather large breasts were practically spilling out from it. She licked the pencil she had pulled from behind her ear. The woman's eyes darted over the woman, before they focused in on the woman's nametag: Valerie. "What can I get for you, hon?" There was even some pink lipstick on her left front tooth.

"What's your special today, Valerie?"

"Well, our chef has whipped up his famous level-three fire-house chili," Valerie said. "And, of course, I'd always have to recommend our coffee. Some say that it's the best in the city."

"Hm, I'm not really one much for chili… Unless you're going to tell me that the ventilation in your bathroom is exceptional."

"Ah, well, you'd best be orderin' the BLT, then," Valerie said. "I personally witnessed the pig being slaughtered this morning. Farm raised."

"Hm, yes, yes I will," the woman said. She pulled her glasses down with her index finger, and looked over the top of them to the other side of the diner where there was a young family of three. "Just… uh… bring me some coffee, alright? I have to go make a phone call."

Valerie jotted something down on her notepad, and vanished into the kitchen. The woman got up and walked across the diner, and headed towards the young family, who were sitting on the other side of the door.

She slid into the empty booth behind where the man was sitting. They were all laughing heartily about something, and the mother was actually snorting. It only made her seem more pig-like, since the three of them were so fat. Even their child, who was probably not much older than four, had rolls and rolls of fat until it appeared as if the child's head was just fastened onto its shoulders with no neck.

The woman had no idea if the child was male or female, but decided that it didn't matter anyway.

The family's laughter eventually winded down. The mother took a few heaving breaths, and dabbed at the corners of her eyes with a napkin that was stained orange with hot-sauce.

The woman reached into her coat and pulled out a cigarette. She stuck it in her mouth, and started to search her pockets for a lighter. After about thirty seconds of searching, she turned her attention to the family sitting behind her. She tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Hey, man, you gotta light?" the woman asked him as she held the cigarette between her first two fingers.

"Excuse me?" roared the other woman. "What kind of place do you think this is, yea? You can't just light up anywhere you like! There are children here, and I won't have my precious little angel being exposed to deadly toxins just because you can't take it outside!"

"So, you don't have a light?" the woman asked.

"No!" the second woman exclaimed loudly. The curious face of Valerie poked out from behind the kitchen.

Valerie winked at the woman.

"Well then, do you have a bullet?" the woman asked. Before the three members of the family could even start to process what the woman had just said, she pulled out a gun and shot the man point-blank in the forehead. Then, she shot the other woman as well. Both of them slumped forward in their seats.

The little kid screwed up his eyes and started to wail loudly.

The other waiter threw down the notepad that he was holding and walked up to the booth. He picked the screaming child up from the back of the other booth, and quickly vanished out into the busy street.

The woman turned around to face the front door of the diner, reached into her pocket, and pulled out a pink lighter. "Oh, here it is." She lit her cigarette and blew smoke upwards at the ceiling. "You want one?" the woman asked. She waved the pack of cigarettes in the direction of the kitchen.

"Nah, I'm trying to quit," Valerie said.

"I really only light up after a kill," the woman explained. Valerie ducked down behind the counter and came back out wearing a pressed black pantsuit.

"Let's go. The boss is waiting for us," Valerie said. The woman took one last drag of her cigarette, and then stabbed it out in the bullet hole of the man's head. The two of them strode from the diner as if they had not just murdered two people.

They turned the corner, and a limo cut across three lanes of traffic and pulled over to the curb. The door opened and first the woman got in, followed by Valerie.

"Very well done," said a man from the farthest corner. "You have more than proved yourself."

"Thank you, sir," the woman said. Her face remained completely unemotional.

"As such, I am now promoting you to regional manager. You will be in charge of your own set of underlings, but, your main goal, of course, will be to see to it that the targets assigned to you and your group are taken care of. Under whatever means I deem fit."

"Yes, of course," the woman said in agreement. Her face was still blank.

"And, as per agency protocol, your former identity is now retired. You are now Lottie Fergeson." He handed the woman a file folder, which she opened and looked at. She looked up at the man with a confused look on her face. "It will become clear to you once you have been assigned your first hit. Of that, I can assure you… Lottie."

"Yes, sir, of course, sir," Lottie said."It just… took me by surprise, that's all."

"Yes, well, no matter," the boss said. The limo turned into an underground parking structure, and a wall opened up to let the limo in. The interior was bathed in darkness, and only an occasional flash of a small light showed that they were even going anywhere.

The limo exited the tunnel, and came out into a vast, underground cavern. There was a path along a rocky wall just big enough for a medium-sized car to drive along, and a 6-story drop off next to the car, with only a metal railing to prevent accidents.

Below the drop, people moved around, and seemed to Lottie as if they were ants working in a nest.

The limo wound its way down to the very bottom of the cavern, where it pulled up to the largest building in the cavern, which was made from black glass and brushed black steel.

The three of them climbed from the limo. "Agent Smith, you are dismissed for now," the boss said. Valerie gave two-fingered salute, which the boss returned briefly, before Valerie walked away. The boss lead Lottie into the building, and they rode the elevator to the fourth floor, and then to a corner office. "Agent Fergeson, the mission that I am going to be sending you on will be a long-term mission. You might have read the details of your new identity, but you don't know the half of it." Lottie didn't say anything, just stood at attention before the man's impressive steel and glass desk. "It will require the utmost discretion, but, I have been observing you for months now, so I know that you are more than up to the task at hand. However, since this is a long-term job, your first assignment is to get settled into your new residence, which will be your home for the next two to three years, depending on how efficient that you are at your task."

The boss shuffled through some papers on his desk for a moment. Lottie barely seemed to blink in that minute. "As for right now, you are to report to landing strip number 9, where the agents have prepared you a suitcase. Dismissed." Without a word, Lottie turned and left his office.

She walked through the orderly hustle and bustle of the underground town, before she climbed up a set of stairs that took her to a landing strip. A small plane was parked there, waiting for her. A woman in a smart grey suit walked over to Lottie. "Agent Fergeson, we have prepared you some things for your assignment." The woman handed Lottie a small briefcase, and indicated two larger suitcases that were being loaded into the plane's cargo hold.

"Will anybody else be riding with me?" Lottie asked.

"No, but there are three field agents at your destination," the woman explained. "One to meet you at the first stop, and two others waiting at the final destination. It's all in the briefing."

"Very well," Lottie said. A worker pushed a set of stairs up against the plane's door, and locked it into place.

"Bon voyage, Agent Fergeson," the woman said with a ghost of a smile on her face. Lottie climbed up the steps and sat in the second seat in, by the window.

"This is your captain speaking, and we're cleared for take-off. Buckle up!" said a calming voice over the intercom. Lottie buckled herself in, and closed her eyes until after they had taken off into the air.

For the first half hour, Lottie looked at her new identity. Then, for the two hours after that, she read the mission briefing.

Once Lottie had finished with that, she leaned back in her seat, closed her eyes, and dozed for the rest of the trip.

Lottie was awoken by the intercom going off again, "We're circling over Seattle and making our final decent." They landed, and Lottie gathered her briefcase, and exited the plane.

"Good afternoon, Agent Fergeson," said a middle-aged woman at the bottom of the steps. There was a black car with darkly tinted windows waiting a few feet away. "I trust that you had a pleasant flight?"

"It was decent enough, I suppose."

"Very well, then," the woman said. "I am Velma Fergeson." The two of them shook hands.

"Are we driving to our destination?"

"No," Velma said. "We are only going to catch another plane, waiting on the other side of the airport. It's a four-hour drive from here to there."

"I see," Lottie said. They got into the car and set off for the other side of the airport, as Velma had said. Once there, they got onto another plane, much like the one that Lottie had just left. The airport workers were loading the same luggage that had been loaded on in New York onto this plane, but the steps were already locked in place, so Lottie and Velma got on the plane. "The… mission brief was oddly vague."

"This is your first long-term undercover operation, is it not, Agent Fergeson?" Velma asked.

"It is," Lottie agreed.

"Well, the first part of such an undercover operation is to first maintain a cover in the community that we will be joining," Velma explained. "Once we have done that, then you will receive your target or targets."

"I see…" Lottie said. A man in a uniform walked onto the plane.

"Good afternoon, ladies," the man greeted them. He walked into the cockpit, and closed the door.

"Have you been doing this long?"

"Only 27 years."

"That's quite a long time," Lottie said. "I was in the military and served before they recruited me."

"It's hard to say who's the lucky one here: you or me. I've only ever know the agency, but you had a life before the agency," Velma said. Lottie shrugged her shoulders because she couldn't think of anything to say in response to that.

"Well, have you ever been to Washington before?"

"Yes, but not up to the northern part, which is where we're going. I've been told that there's a beach about a fifteen minute drive away from where we're to be stationed. And that the local kids often have bonfires on the weekends."

"Agent Fergeson, I know that my new identity has me at 17 years old, but I am no child," Lottie said with a frown.

"Yes, I read your profile on my flight over," Velma said. She didn't even attempt to hide her smile. "But, it is hard to find agents to go undercover in a high school. They have to be well-trained enough to handle anything that might happen on the mission. But, the agency also can't put them in as teachers, as students are automatically distrustful of teachers, no matter how hip and cool that they might appear to be."

"I know that there's probably some sort of reason why I've been assigned the identity of a seventeen year old high school student, but… I don't like it."

"At least you just have to sit in math and English class. I actually have to work for my cover."

"Oh? What as?" Lottie cocked an eyebrow at the older woman. Velma grabbed something from her own briefcase, and pinned it onto her collar. "'Velma Fergeson, RN'," Lottie read off of the ID badge. "You have medical training?"

"More on-the-job training than medical training, but they felt as if I could handle cleaning bedpans and sticking in IVs," Velma said with a laugh.

"And what of the other two agents?" Lottie asked. She pulled out the two files from her briefcase and spread them out on the table in front of them.

"I've heard good things about Agent Miller," Velma said. She tapped on the agency photo of a middle-aged man who was about Velma's age. "Of course, he was not Agent Miller, because that's his latest identity. But, I've heard that he is a good agent."

"Well, it's always nice to hear that your agents are good people. What about Agent Crowley?"

"Hm, I don't think that I know him," Velma said. "But, there are a lot of agents, so obviously, I can't know everybody."

"Yes, I suppose you can't," Lottie agreed. "But, he is listed as also being 17, so I suppose that I'll work more closely with him than you will."

"Yes," Velma said with a smirk. "So, I suppose that I can be expecting him over for dinner?" Lottie glared at the other woman, and Velma laughed. "I'm teasing, I'm teasing! After all, I'm supposed to be your mother. Just getting into character."

"I'm thirty-two years old," Lottie said with a frown. "When am I supposed to be the mother figure?"

"Well, this is my first roll as both a worker and a mother," Velma said. "Give it time, Lottie."

"We're now above Port Angeles, and about to make our final decent. Please buckle up." Neither Lottie nor Velma had unbuckled themselves since they'd taken off, especially since the flight had lasted about an hour.

"We are going to transport at a hotel by the airport," Velma explained. "And then drive to our final destination." They landed, and got off the plane. The ground-crew were busy unloading the luggage from the plane into the trunk of a car. Once they had unloaded everything, Velma and Lottie set off to a run-down looking hotel about a block away from the airport.

"Alright then, we're set up in room 201…" Velma said. They hauled their luggage– two large suitcases for each of them– upstairs, where Velma used a keycard to open the door.

"Robert!" Lottie said with surprise. The room was completely filled with whirling, blinking machinery, and all of it was hooked up to Robert's laptop.

"Ah, it's good to see you again… Er… Whatever your name is now," said Robert.

"We don't have much time if we want to get to our final destination before dark," Velma reminded them.

"Yes, yes, of course. I'll talk with you later then…" Robert said. He handed each of the ladies a small silver stick. "Close your eyes and count to three…" Lottie closed her eyes, and heard Velma counting down.

"Three… Two…" There was a weird sensation, like somebody had put a hook in Lottie's belly button and pulled her sideways. "One." Lottie opened her eyes.

They were standing in the same hotel room, and the wallpaper was even peeling and stained in the same spot. There was a young woman lounging on the bed, but she got up when Lottie and Velma appeared.

"It's about time," the woman said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, chapter 1 didn't really have much to do with anything Twilight-related, but it's important for the set-up. Thank you for at least clicking onto chapter two, despite this.

Things'll get rolling a bit faster now.

As always, please let me know if you spot any sort of grammatical error.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lottie looked up at the house before her with a look of great dismay. It was a complete and utter dump.

But then again, the entire town seemed to be in much the same condition. It was like everybody had stopped caring.

Lottie had very little idea where she was, besides being in Forks, Washington. But, which universe? It was the problem with universe jumping, Lottie had decided a long time ago. Most of the universes that she went into were exactly the same as the one that she normally lived in, but there were people there. People who needed to die.

And it was The Agency's job to make sure that those people died. By whatever means necessary.

"It's not that bad," Velma said with a cheerful smile on her face. "A little water to the windows, a fresh coat of paint, a new roof… Yeah, it's a dump." Velma grabbed her suitcases and walked up the front steps to the door. "But, what are we going to do about it, huh? We're here for the next two to three years. So, the best thing to do would be to just… grin and bear it." Lottie heaved a sigh, picked up her suitcases, and followed Velma inside the house.

"It smells like something died in here," Lottie gasped. She had to put down one suitcase so that she could cover her nose and mouth with a hand.

"Well, how about you take the car and go into town and pick us up some cleaning supplies then?" Velma said. She handed Lottie the keys, who snatched them from Velma.

"I'm still angry that I don't get a car. I mean, I'm 32 years old!"

"Who is pretending to be 17. Who just moved to a new town after her father died with her widowed mother. Poor Fergeson family!" Velma mock sobbed. Lottie rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back in an hour."

"Ooh, pick us up some food, too. I'm starving, and I don't think that they've left us much by the way of food."

"Right. I'll see what I can find." Lottie left the house, grateful to be out of the stink, and got into the car. It wasn't too hard to find a grocery store, and she spent the next fifteen minutes putting practically every cleaning supply that the store had into the cart.

"You're new around here, aren't you?" said the casher.

"Yes," Lottie said blankly. And neither one of them said anything while the casher ran Lottie up. "Do you know where I can get some take-out?" Lottie asked as soon as she had gotten her change.

"Um, there's a diner not too far from here. They have some pretty good food."

"Thanks." Lottie took the cleaning supplies out to the car, and then located the diner. It was the kind of place where Lottie had killed the two people. It was hard for Lottie to believe that it had been less than twenty-four hours ago since then. Lottie walked inside, and placed an order to go.

While she was waiting for her food, she looked at the other patrons of the restaurant. Unlike the diner in New York, these people looked like ordinary, small town people. They were just going about their lives, and had no idea that at least one member of their town was going to die.

Not in the next few months, but, one of them might die.

Lottie realized that she might have to kill any one of these people. She knew that she should feel remorseful over this, but her training took over and she pushed her feelings of guilt away. She was here to do a job, and she couldn't let her feelings get in the way.

"Here you are then, sugar," said the waitress. Unlike Valerie, this lady was not undercover.

"You have lipstick on your tooth," Lottie said blankly. She took the bag from the lady, and left the diner. The waitress checked her teeth in the back of a spoon and rubbed the pink off.

* * *

"I got a call from the school when you were out," Velma said. The two of them sat on the front step with their food in their laps. "You're to start school on Monday."

"Joy," Lottie said blankly.

"You know, you're already starting to act like a real teenager," Velma said with a laugh. "But, teenagers don't wear designer pants suits."

"I feel comfortable in it; it's safe," Lottie said with a frown. "Also, I don't understand why teenagers don't wear more formal attire. They'd probably get a lot more respect if they stopped wearing their pants around their ankles and exposing their nipples to the world." Velma snorted into her mash, and then threw back her head and laughed.

"I'll drink to that, Agent Fergeson!" Velma said. They clank their beers together and then took a sip. "You know, once we establish a cover here, you're not going to be able to drink and smoke."

"I only smoke after a kill," Lottie insisted. "And I only drink socially. But, I think that I'm just going to pour the rest of this beer down the drain, though, because it's gone rather flat and stale."

"I have no idea how long that it was in the fridge," Velma said. "I just saw it and thought that we could drink it."

"Well, I'm going to go see what sort of things that I've been given," Lottie said. She turned her beer upside down and drained it out onto the already dead grass.

"Alright," Velma said. "I'm probably going to peek under the house to see if a raccoon crawled under there and died." Lottie headed upstairs, where there where three bedrooms, and a small bathroom with a leaky shower.

"Where in the world did the agency find this dump?" Lottie complained when she saw her room. There was faded, paisley wallpaper that was peeling in several places. Lottie decided that she wouldn't be surprised if she and Velma discovered that the stink was the previous tenant, who died in the 70's.

Lottie lay one giant suitcase down on the floor, and started to look through it. Graphic t-shirts, a couple of blouses of various colors, and jeans. Lots and lots of jeans.

As Lottie dug through the clothes, she eventually found underwear. But, nothing like the no-nonsense briefs and sports bras that she normally wore, but nice things. Things that claimed to be from Victoria's Secret and Fredrick's of Hollywood.

She spent the next half hour sorting through everything in the one suitcase, and had just finished putting things up in the closet or in the old dresser when there was a loud scream from outside.

Lottie checked her gun and ran outside and around back. Velma was sitting on her butt in the tall grass of the yard, and laughing. There were three, angry red scratches running down her face, and they were starting to bleed. "Agent Fergeson! What happened?"

"It appears as though a family of raccoons have made their home under the house," Velma said with a laugh. Lottie helped her to her feet.

"You're bleeding."

"I think that I'd better get to the hospital for a tetanus shot. Maybe some rabies or something…" Velma heaved a deep sigh. "Do me a favor and look up the number for animal control or an exterminator or something?"

After Velma had left in the car, Lottie went back upstairs and continued to sort through the clothes that she'd been given for the mission. Then, she wandered downstairs and clicked on the TV.

Living the life of an assassin meant that there was little time for things like watching TV. Lottie couldn't even remember the last time that she'd even had five minutes to herself like this. But, they only appeared to get about twenty channels, and two of them were in French.

Lottie sighed with annoyance and flicked the television off. It wasn't like watching reruns of The Munsters in French wasn't appealing, but Lottie somehow felt like watching TV was a waste of her time. In fact, she wasn't even sure why she'd decided to watch TV in the first place.

Lottie went upstairs, and got the laptop out from her briefcase. Aside from the laptop, the agency had also given her a Blackberry phone and an iPod, as well as the cables for all three devices. Lottie sat on the bed and plugged the laptop in. Then, she clicked on the Wifi connection, and went onto the internet.

The homepage was set to myspace, and, there was already an email address and password set up. Since Lottie had literally just become Lottie less than 24 hours earlier, she guessed that the agency had made both the email account and myspace page for her.

"Is this what teenagers these days do?" Lottie whispered as she clicked the log-in button. Because of the secretive nature of Lottie's job, it was forbidden to have any sort of social media account. Creating one would likely end up with the person's head on a platter, and, in an agency where people killed for a living, it was quite literal.

But, Lottie Fergeson, a seventeen year old girl from New York did not work for the agency. And she had friends, and four people had written on her myspace page claiming that they missed her already. Lottie knew that these people weren't real; they were other agents who had the job to do things like posting on undercover agent's myspace page claiming that they missed them.

And there were even pictures… Pictures of Lottie Fergeson… The life that this Lottie had no knowledge of, because it was a life invented by the agency. Lottie at a park with Velma and a middle-aged man. Lottie in a bikini at the pool with friends. Lottie riding a bike in front of a nice-looking house. Lottie blowing out candles on a cake with the caption "My sweet 16" and three exclamation marks.

Lottie closed the laptop and put it on the night stand. Then, she pulled off her suit and carefully hung it up in the closet. The suit was probably the nicest and most expensive thing in the closet now, Lottie thought with a frown. She pulled on a t-shirt with ugly kittens on it, and went to go brush her teeth.

After she had done that, Lottie moved through the house and made sure that all of the doors and windows were locked. Velma still wasn't back from the hospital, but Lottie felt exhausted and needed to get some sleep. She'd probably spend all day tomorrow cleaning with Velma.

So, she turned on the light in the kitchen for her undercover mother, and went upstairs. Lottie put a gun in the night stand drawer, put one under the bed, and put one between the two mattresses. Then, she put a smaller, unloaded gun on the night stand, turned off the light, and got into bed with a fifth gun, which she carefully tucked under her pillow.

There was a crack of thunder, and it suddenly started to rain.

The house smelt like something had died, and the sheets smelt like they had not been washed since the last tenant moved out. Or died.

But, Lottie closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Lottie awoke to a rainy sky. She took a shower, and went downstairs to get some breakfast. Velma was asleep on the couch with the TV on low, and a cold compress over her face. "Agent Fergeson," Lottie said as she turned the TV off.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was just resting my eyes," Velma muttered from under the compress.

"How is your face?" Lottie asked her.

"I've had worse, although, normally from targets and not angry momma raccoons," Velma said. She sat up and removed the compress, and Lottie saw that she'd gotten stitches across the largest scratch. "Stopped by the convenience mart on the way back. Bought some things. But, I was also a little doped up on pain medication, so…" Lottie frowned and went into the kitchen. The fridge was full of Doritos, Slim Jims, and beer.

"It's the breakfast of champions, Agent Fergeson!" Lottie called out. She walked back to the living room. "Why don't you go take a shower and get dressed, and I'll go and buy us some real breakfast?"

Lottie found the car keys on the kitchen table, and then drove to the diner from yesterday, since they were open. "You're starting to become a regular here, aren't you?" asked the waitress.

"Yes," Lottie agreed. "My mom and I just moved here."

"No father?"

"No, he died." Lottie said blankly.

"Oh…" The waitress moved to fill Lottie's order.

* * *

Lottie and Velma spent the entire day cleaning the house. After they finished breakfast, Lottie and Velma went underneath the house to try and extract the raccoon family.

"Ah, I found the source of the stink," Lottie said. She crawled out from under the house with a dead cat, her flashlight clamped between her lips.

Later, they stood on either side of the kitchen counter. Velma handed Lottie a bottle of beer. "So, your first day of high school is tomorrow."

"Then why did you just hand me a beer?"

"It's your last day to be 32 for a while," Velma said with a shrug. "Besides, I bought them last night, so we might as well enjoy them." Lottie popped the cap off on the side of the counter and took a swallow.

"I suppose that I'll eventually run into Agent Crowley tomorrow at school, but I have no idea where Agent Miller might be stationed," Lottie said.

"I suppose that it'll only be a matter of time until he makes contact with us," Velma said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Don't worry about it, Lottie. We're going to be here for a couple of years, so what's a few days before contact? After all, we've barely met anybody in town yet and we don't even know who the target or targets are… Is?"

"It is common to have multiple targets for one undercover operation?"

"Only if they're closely related to one another," Velma said with a shrug. "But, they don't normally waste this much man-power to send people undercover for two to three years if it wasn't big. Our targets… They must be high profile for four agents." She reached for the bag of take-out that she'd gotten, and opened the white Chinese box. "But, the first objective of going undercover long-term is to maintain a solid cover so that people don't suspect anything." She handed Lottie another box and a pair of chopsticks.

"Well, Agent Crowley and myself are both stationed at the high school, so there's a good chance that it has something to do with the targets," Lottie said as she broke the chopsticks apart.

"It could be. You never know about these targets," Velma said around a mouthful of orange chicken.

* * *

The next morning dawned just about as rainy as the day before had been. Lottie pulled on a t-shirt, a pair of jeans, some running shoes, and donned a blue rain slicker. She pulled out the backpack that was filled with school supplies from the closet, and went downstairs.

"Morning, baby," Velma said. "Ready for your first day of school?" She brushed the hair off Lottie's forehead. "You have such beautiful eyes; your father's eyes. I don't know why you hide behind long bangs?"

"Mooom!" Lottie said. It was easy to fall into the roll of Lottie Fergeson, 17 year old high school student when Velma acted like her mother. Velma handed her a slice of toast.

"Let's go, then!"

"So, you're going to be starting work at the hospital today?" Lottie asked as they drove through the wet streets.

"Yeah," Velma agreed. "I met some of the staff there on Saturday night when I went in for a tetanus shot."

"Well, that's good," Lottie said. Velma pulled up in front of the school. "Have a nice day at school, baby. I'll come pick you up unless you call."

"Great," Lottie said. She regretted the fact that the agency didn't see fit to give them two cars, because she was now rather dependent upon Velma to pick her up. Unless she wanted to walk, and if it was raining like this most of the time, it wasn't going to be fun.

Lottie went inside the door marked "Office" and greeted the secretary. "I'm Lottie Fergeson," Lottie told her.

"Ah, we were expecting you!" the secretary said. She had a huge, phony smile. She dug through some papers on her desk. "Here's your class schedule, and here's a map of the campus. I took the liberty of highlighting where all of your classes are." More phony smile, with way too much teeth for Lottie to consider her friendly.

"Thanks…" Lottie said blankly.

"And here's a slip for all of your teachers to sign. You'll have to return it to me after school."

"…Right…" Lottie took that paper, too.

"Do you know where to go, dear?"

"I'll find it." Lottie pushed the door open from the office and went out to the rest of the school. It wasn't hard to find her first period, since all of the buildings were marked with giant numbers, and the doors had numbers on them, too.

"Class, I'd like for you to give a warm welcome to a new classmate, Lottie Fergeson! Lottie's just moved here from New York, so please, give her a warm welcome! Lottie, is there anything else that you'd like to say about yourself?"

"Unless you'd like to know my height, weight, and blood pressure, you covered the basics," Lottie told the teacher in a monotone. Somebody snickered in the back. This is going to be a long two years, Lottie thought with dismay.

"Very well then," the teacher said. "You can sit anywhere that you like." Lottie walked to the back and sat in the only empty seat.

"Hey, babe. I'm Marc," said the boy that Lottie sat next to. "Would you like for me to show you the sights of Forks sometime? Maybe after school today?"

"And do what, exactly? Take a tour of the parking lot of the grocery store? I think I'll pass," Lottie said with a sneer. She pulled out a notebook and pretended to be taking notes on the Cold War, even though she already knew most of this information, since she'd already graduated from high school.

The bell rang, and Lottie gathered her things to go to her next class. But, as soon as she had left the classroom, somebody shoved her up against the lockers roughly. "Listen here, you little cunt. I don't know who you think you are, but you stay away from Marc Sullivan." Ah, high school. Bullies, and this must be the local queen bee, Lottie thought. She shoved the girl off from her.

"I don't know who Marc Sullivan is," Lottie said simply as she adjusted her rumpled clothes. "And I don't know who you are."

"Yeah, well, I'm Violet Flanders! Head cheerleader?" Violet said with a flip of her blonde ponytail.

"You say those things, but the only thing I'm hearing is 'I'm currently halfway through the best four years of my life!'" Lottie said. She put her voice up half an octave to mimic Violet's voice.

"You… You cunt!" Violet hissed. Lottie only laughed.

"Is that seriously supposed to scare me? I've seen spiders more frightening than you." And that was true; Lottie had seen spiders in Sri Lanka larger than her head. Lottie started to walk to her next class.

"This isn't over!" Violet screamed.

"Oh, I think that it is," Lottie said with a laugh.

The rest of Lottie's morning went without incident. Aside from Violet, the people at Forks High School were quite friendly. Apparently, getting a new student was the gossip of the month, and everybody wanted to get to know Lottie. She'd gotten three offers to join different tables for lunch by the end of second period alone.

But, Lottie was not a social creature by nature, and had no desire to sit and talk about boy bands and myspace and whatever else it was that teenagers talked about. So, Lottie was just about to go find a nice, deserted hallway to eat lunch in when somebody called her name.

"Lottie! I was hoping that I'd get a chance to talk with you!" said the boy. "Agent Tyler Crowley, reporting for duty, ma'am." Tyler gave her a two-fingered salute.

"At ease, agent," Lottie whispered. "Although, I am grateful to find you, Tyler. Do you know where Agent Miller is located?"

"Yes, here," Tyler said. "Second period math."

"What?" Lottie pulled her schedule out from her pocket and looked at the class that she had right after lunch: Math. With Miller.

"We're both sleeper cells. Agent Miller and I often go into Seattle on the weekends for drinks," Tyler explained.

"I see," Lottie whispered. "So, I suppose that you're the prime authority on all things teenager and gossip here at Forks High," Lottie said.

"Yes, ma'am," Tyler said.

"Please, Tyler. When we're at school, please call me Lottie."

"Alright… Lottie," Tyler said with a grin. "Do you want to meet up after school to discuss things further?"

"Yes," Lottie agreed.

"Alright then. But first, let's go to the cafeteria. Put on your brave face, because it's lunch time, and there's already some ugly rumors going around about you."

"Tyler, what can you tell me about one Violet Flanders?"

"Stay away from her, that's what you need to know," Tyler said. "Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to be a target."


	3. Chapter 3

As always, please let me know if you see any sort of grammatical error(s).

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Tyler," Velma said as she handed beers out. "I don't normally give beers to minors but…"

"I'm actually 24, ma'am," Tyler said.

"Don't you think that you and Lottie would make a cute couple?" Velma said. She was apparently very into her roll as a mother. Tyler threw back his head and laughed, but Lottie just scowled at Velma. "What? I'm not getting any younger you know, and I'd like to have at least one grandbaby before I'm too old and broken to pick him up!" That only made Tyler laugh harder. Lottie glared at him.

"What? Come on, Lottie! It's funny! Velma is really into her roll as your mother!" Tyler told the scowling woman.

"So, what can you tell me about this Violet Flanders characters?" Lottie said. She let the subject drop since there was little she could say on the matter.

"Well, as I mentioned earlier, she's one to be avoided. Total queen bee, and she has a major stick shoved so far up her ass, it's a wonder that you can't see it poking out of her mouth," Tyler said. Somebody knocked on the door, and Velma went to answer it. "George!" Tyler stood and shook the hand of the man at the door. "Velma, Lottie, this is George Miller. George, Velma… And Lottie Fergeson."

"Pleasure to meet you, Velma," George said as he shook Velma's hand. "And it's nice to meet you outside of the classroom setting, Lottie." Velma brought over a beer for George, and the four of them sat around the kitchen table.

"I was just telling Lottie and Velma about Violet Flanders," Tyler told the older man.

"Flanders is a real piece of work," George spat. "She's slept with half of the male population… And probably some of the teachers as well. That's the only reason why she's made it so far through high school. She was in my math class last year, and she cried when I turned her in for cheating. She whined that I had no proof, and the school made me drop my complaint, even though I had plenty of proof. If you ask me, that girl needs a bullet in the brain like a fish needs water. Why are you asking about her?"

"After my first period class, Ms. Flanders shoved me up against the lockers and demanded that I stay away from somebody named Marc Sullivan," Lottie explained.

"Ah, he's another piece of work," George said. "Dumb as a brick, and thinks that he's God's gift to women."

"You know, there was somebody named Marc in my first period," Lottie said. She tapped the edge of her beer bottle against her chin. "Wanted to know if I'd like him to show me around Forks; seemed rather disappointed when I said no."

"What's there to see? There's the three school, the super market, a couple of restaurants, the hospital, the library, and the arcade," Tyler said with a snort.

"That's what I said!" Lottie exclaimed. "But clearly, just being in the presence of Marc Sullivan was enough to upset Violet Flanders."

* * *

"Well, it's getting late, and I've got homework to work on," Tyler said after a while. "I might be getting a free ride in your class, George, but I'm not getting one in any of my other classes."

"Yes, and I have papers to grade," George said. "Lottie, will you walk me to my car? There's something that I want to talk to you about."

"Of course." The three of them walked outside, and waited until Tyler got into his old van and left.

"I know that this is highly inappropriate, but, Mizz Fergeson, would you like to accompany me to Seattle this weekend for dinner? Maybe some drinks?" Lottie's eyes widened, and then she offered him a coy smile.

"Why, Mr. Miller. What in the world would Mr. Crowley say? After all, you were sitting across from me when we made plans to see a movie on Friday."

"We both know that your relationship with Tyler is only for your cover," George said.

"Yes, I would love to go out with you. God knows, it's been years since my last date," Lottie said. She flashed George a bright smile.

"That's the idea, Lottie," George said. "We're both here for the long-haul, and I might get to leave this hellish place after this mission is over. Who's to say that we, consenting adults, can't have a little bit of fun? So long as nobody from the town realizes about this…" George ran a hand through his hair, and looked up at the house over Lottie's shoulder. "Ah, but I might have to start dating your 'mom'," George used finger quotes around mom, "so that nobody suspects things."

"Well, that's fine," Lottie agreed.

"Great! I'll pick you up bright and early on Saturday, so make sure that you don't party too hard with Mr. Crowley on Friday night." George got into his car and drove off. Lottie's smile faded slightly as she turned around and went back inside.

"Weeeell?" Velma asked as soon as Lottie closed the door behind her. "Did he ask you out?" Lottie frowned at the older woman. "I'll take that for a yes."

* * *

Tuesday dawned exceptionally sunny. With a small smile on her face, Lottie dressed in a t-shirt, a hoodie, and jeans. She ran a brush through her hair, and put a cloth headband in to hold her bangs back. "I really need to get a haircut," Lottie muttered as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She normally didn't keep it that long, but she also figured that maybe she could grow it out over these next few years.

"Lottie? Are you up yet?" Velma called from downstairs. "I made… Well… I made something." Lottie was walking downstairs when the smoke alarm went off. "Oh no…" Velma was opening the window when Lottie came into the kitchen.

"I can't leave you alone for two seconds, Agent Fergeson," Lottie said with a laugh. She took the lid off of the pan on the stove and looked in at the blackened eggs.

"I'm sorry, boss," Velma said with a wince. "I was trying to make you breakfast to make up for not giving you any yesterday… But… I'm not very good at it."

"That's alright," Lottie insisted. She got out the toaster and shoved two pieces of bread into it. The toast had just popped when somebody rang the bell. Lottie frowned and watched as Velma went to answer it.

"Package for Lottie Fergeson," said the UPS guy. Lottie dropped the toast that she was smearing with peanutbutter and went to sign for the package. It was in a manila envelope, with her name on it, and no return address. Lottie signed her name and accepted the package. Once she'd closed the door, she twisted the string to open the envelope, and looked inside. There was only a piece of paper inside, and Lottie unfolded it and read it.

"Agent L. Fergeson and Agent V. Fergeson,

I trust that your assignment is going as planned and that you are settling well into your new life at Forks. Also, that you have made contact with Agent T. Crowley and Agent G. Miller.

Your first assignment is an assignment for Agent V. Fergeson: She is to take the night shift for the rest of the week in the pediatric ward.

Agent Fuller"

Lottie looked up at Velma. "He wants you to take the night shift for the rest of this week in pediatrics," she told the other woman. Lottie walked over to the stove, turned on one of the burners, and caught the piece of paper on fire. As soon as it was burning, Lottie dropped the piece of paper into the sink, and then caught the envelope on fire as well.

"I hate kids," Velma complained as she walked upstairs.

"Where are you going? I have to go to school!" Lottie yelled.

"If I'm going to take the night shift, then there's no reason for me to be wearing scrubs!" Velma called back. "You know what? I'm going to have to call the hospital, so you might as well take yourself!" With her toast in hand, Lottie grabbed her backpack, grabbed the keys to the car, and went outside. The weather outside was rather chilly, and there were clouds threatening rain off to the west. But now, the sun was shining brightly, and Lottie was glad for the weather, no matter how long it might last.

Lottie's second day at school was rather uneventful, and, since she had the car, she went grocery shopping after school. Clouds had started to gather overhead when Lottie walked into the store, and, as soon as Lottie pulled into the driveway of the house she and Velma shared, the sky opened up and it started to pour.

"Well, it wouldn't be Forks without it raining all of the time," Lottie said with a sigh. She grabbed everything she could and ran inside. The house was dark, so Lottie put the things on the kitchen counter and then flipped the light on. "I'm home!" No response. "Hello? Velma?" Then, Lottie remembered the assignment from this morning for Velma, and figured that she must already be at work. Or heading to work anyway.

Lottie put the food away, and then was just heading upstairs to change into dry clothes when she noticed that there was a flashing light on the answering machine. Lottie doubled back and pressed the play button.

"Hello Agent Fergeson; this message is for your ears only," came the boss's smooth, deep voice. "I want for you to start assembling backgrounds of every single citizen of Forks Washington. Start with those who attend Forks High, but you can skip those who are in the junior high, elementary school, and below." The message ended, and Lottie pressed the erase button until a mechanical voice told her that the message had been deleted.

Then, she went into the kitchen and pulled out a slightly damp copy of a phone book from under the sink. She pulled out her Blackberry and pressed the 2. The phone rang out, and eventually, somebody answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, can you get me a local phone book from this century?"

* * *

Wednesday dawned just about as rainy as Sunday and Monday had been. With a sigh, Lottie dressed and went downstairs for some breakfast. She passed Velma, who was passed out on the sofa. "Mm, morning," Velma muttered, her face smashed into a pillow. She grabbed a travel alarm, which was sitting on the floor by the sofa and looked at it. "Gods, I hate the night shift. It was brutal." Velma got up and pulled on her scrub pants, which were covered with Hello Kitty in a nurse costume.

"I'm sorry," Lottie said as she poured herself a bowl of cereal. "I have to do a background check on every single citizen of Forks, except for those who are not yet in high school." She perched on the arm of the sofa and ate her breakfast.

"Sucks to be the boss," Velma said with a loud yawn.

"No, it sucks to be you, because you're going to be helping me," Lottie said. She hefted a large stack of file folders and shoved them into Velma's arms. "What? I have homework to do, and now, I have to go to class."

"I'm going to call them and ask for a second car!" Velma yelled as Lottie got into the car. Lottie waved at Velma as she backed out of the driveway and drove off.

* * *

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Tyler asked as they made their way to the cafeteria for lunch.

"I've got Velma working on it while I'm at school, since she's taking the night shift, so I guess we can divide the list into quarters and be done a lot faster," Lottie said. As soon as they opened the door to the cafeteria, Lottie abruptly changed the subject, since there were people everywhere. They chatted about their classes as they went through the lunch line, and were talking about English class when they sat down at the table with Tyler's friends.

The doors to the cafeteria opened and Lottie didn't spare a second thought to the people who walked through. And then, she did a double-take, as the five people who walked in through the doors looked as if they'd just stepped off the runway. Each was more beautiful than the last, and each was wearing designer clothes.

Lottie cocked an eyebrow at Tyler, who was sitting across the table from her. He looked over his shoulder, and followed Lottie's gaze. "The Cullen kids," Tyler explained. He pulled out his phone and typed something. Lottie felt her phone vibrate in her bag, which was sitting against her leg. She reached in and pulled it out: One new message from Tyler Crowley.

"Let's put them on the top of the list. After school," said the message. Lottie looked up at Tyler from the top of her phone and simply nodded once.

* * *

"That's weird?"

"What?" Lottie looked up from her computer across the living room at Tyler.

"I'm getting some really weird information on Edward Cullen," Lottie told him.

"Weird, like…"

"Like… I don't know." Lottie heaved a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. "Cullen is a fairly common name… Not Smith or Jones, but common enough. And Edward is even more so. But, there's way more hits on Edward Cullen than there should be. Edward Cullens that are still in the system, despite the fact that they should have probably died a long time ago."

"Alright, well, let's think for a second… What do we know about this Edward Cullen?" Tyler said.

"Well, you're the one who knows them," Lottie pointed out.

"Alright…" Tyler said. He pulled a piece of paper out from a notebook. "Edward, Alice, and Jasper are all juniors, while Rosalie and Emmett are seniors." He wrote down each of their names. "Which means that Edward, Alice, and Jasper were born sometime in late 1987, 1988, or in early 1989. But, Rosalie and Emmett were born in later 1986, 1987, or early 1988. So…" Tyler looked up at Lottie. "Start with those."

Lottie went back to the laptop. "There's records for Edward Cullen for all four of those years," Lottie whispered. "This is weird." She turned around so that she was sitting correctly next to Tyler on the sofa. She pushed the laptop so that it was halfway onto Tyler's lap.

There were government records from 2004, and went back all of the way to 1919. Of course, as soon as the years went into the 1970's, there was an asterisk by the year that indicated that the records were not digital. "It must be some sort of glitch," Tyler said. "Or maybe you've got the wrong Edward Cullen."

"Hm, could be… Let's look up Emmett Cullen, then, instead," Lottie typed the name into the search bar. "Huh, that's weird… I'm getting the same thing. Records from 2004 that date back to 1935."

"Once is once, twice is a coincidence…" Tyler muttered under his breath. Lottie typed "Rosalie Hale" into the search bar. "Three times is a pattern." Lottie pulled out her phone and started to type something. "Who are you texting?" Tyler asked. He tried to look over Lottie's shoulder.

"George… He has access to at least some of their files," Lottie said. Lottie set her phone down on the cushion next to her and turned to the long list of current citizens in Forks. A second later, her phone buzzed. "Already?" Lottie whispered as she looked at the screen.

"Sorry, I'm home now. It'd raise too many qs if I went back and asked for their files," George had written. Lottie told Tyler this.

"You know, it's weird that the government database is glitching out like that… For the three of them," Tyler muttered. "We wouldn't be doing a very good background check on everybody in the town if we didn't investigate why it's doing that."

Lottie held up a lock-picking set. "Agent Crowley; you read my mind."

* * *

Lottie pushed the lock-pick into the lock on the door to the office, fiddled with it, and then frowned. She pulled the door open. "Stupid thing's not even locked. Oh, and let me guess!" She and Tyler looked around. "Nope, not even a security system. Pft." Tyler went over to an unmarked door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Well, at least they lock the room with the files," Tyler muttered. Lottie held a small penlight in her mouth and quickly picked the lock.

"Now then, assuming that the school does their job and removes the old files to another place, we should just be able to find the Cullens and Hales quite quickly," Lottie whispered. She opened the drawer that was marked C, and flipped through the student files.

Tyler went to the file cabinet marked with an H and started to look for Rosalie and Jasper's files. "Isn't it a bit odd how everybody goes by Cullen except for Rose and Jasper? I mean, they don't even really look related… Unless you're saying that everybody who has blonde hair, has super pale skin and brown eyes are related."

"Lots of siblings don't look a like," Lottie commented absently. "Ah, here we go. Alice, Edward and Emmett." She pulled the three folders out and set them on top of the open cabinet. "Keep looking for the Hale's… I want to find out as much as possible about them. I have a weird feeling in my gut about this…" Lottie clamped the penlight in her mouth once more and took out a small, digital camera. She started to take pictures of the files.

"I found them," Tyler said after a while. He read through Jasper's file while Lottie finished up taking picture of the other files. "It says that at least Jasper and Rosalie attended a high school in Grantham, New Hampshire."

"If my geography classes served a purpose, that's right on the boarder of Maine," Lottie said. She handed Tyler the camera, who started to snap pictures of Jasper and Rosalie's files. "My my my, what in the world are they doing to have them miss school so much?" Lottie whispered as she looked absently through Alice's files. "And, it's not just one of them, but all three of them, too. The same days, too, often."

"What? Let me see…" Tyler looked over Lottie's shoulders at the files. "Oh, come on! I've been in class every single day since I came here! They're gone half of the time, and they're all on the honor roll!"

"Come on, let's get going," Lottie whispered. She put the files back where they'd been, and Tyler put the Hale's files back, too.

Once they were back at Lottie's and Velma's house, Lottie uploaded the pictures onto her laptop and then moved copies of them to a secure server online, so that there would be a back-up.

Then, she logged back into the government database to look them up now that she had their social security numbers. "Hey, so you know how when I typed in Edward Cullen into the search and it gave me about 80-some years of records?" Lottie asked after a while.

"Yeah? Why? What happened?"

In reply, Lottie simply swiveled her computer around so that Tyler could see the screen. While it wasn't the exact same returned search from before (social security had only been invented in 1935, after all), but there were still too many records for somebody who was still in high school. Way too many.

"What the fuck have we stumbled upon?" Tyler whispered.


End file.
